Of Wood Nymphs, Princes, Love and Death
by Genevia
Summary: When fairy tales start off like any other and end like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would be the focus of the show.

**A/N:** As I am currently compelled to write about wood nymphs right now, I present to you my very own fantasy Klaine fic. This would be most likely have three chapters or so. I haven't decided yet. -shrugs- Anywho, don't blame me when you read this from the very first word to the very last dot, m'kay?

* * *

McKinley is a land surrounded by cliffs and forests. Compared to others, it is relatively small. It encompasses an area of only 185 square miles whereas other lands range from 785-1230 square miles. Nonetheless, its citizens live in a simple lifestyle, content and happy, or did they?

In truth, some of McKinley's inhabitants live in constant fear of the forest-dwellers because of enchanted creatures like sirens, nymphs, trolls and many more that live in the surrounding areas. The current king and queen, King Will and Queen Emma, are doing their best to appease the citizens but the majority of the residents of their land are too shallow-minded to conceive any thought of understanding. These citizens are led to believe that they could only attain peace if all enchanted creatures are shot down. They believe that these usually gentle beings are the cause of their misery when they suffer because of their gluttony, malevolence and closed-mindedness.

McKinley Woodlands is an ample sized forest to the west of McKinley. A number of magical creatures inhabit it whose personalities range from evil to good, from peace loving to war freaks. It is true, as a matter of fact that a lot of forest dwellers liked to cause trouble to the citizens of McKinley, like trolls and ogres. The rest of them however, stay well out of any human's sight.

And this is where our tale begins.

It was a sunny day in McKinley Woodlands and for that, Kurt was thankful. The land he lived in was unusually gloomy most of the times because of frequent storms and weather changes. On this day, however, he was able to stretch out his porcelain, vine-covered limbs to be warmed by the sunlight that shone through the thick forest canopy. _Such a blessing._, he thought.

With swiftness and grace that no other than wood nymphs could have, he flew up a certain tree where the rays of light shone the brightest. He leaned back and let out a sigh. Sunlight bathed him in golden beams, nourishing his being and making the vines covering his body greener.

Life had been hard for Kurt these past 16 years and being the only wood nymph in this forest only made it worse. It left him feeling alone if it weren't for the fact that he had friends, whether they be siren, fey or dryad. Nevertheless, a bond of friendship was different from a bond of kinship or love and knowing that fact left him feeling incomplete. There was something in him that was seemingly void of _something_, for the lack of better words to describe it. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered to his friends. Thinking about them made him realize something. _They were all in love._ He inwardly winced at this realization. He shouldn't be jealous at what his friends had that he didn't.

_I shouldn't be thinking about things like this on such a beautiful day._, he thought dryly. With a sigh, he flew back down and walked back to his home, leaving flowers in his wake.

Night fell in McKinley Woodlands. Creatures of the night woke up to the chirping of crickets and rustled about. Others were in their nests or homes, resting. Which was what Kurt was supposed to be doing; however, the wood nymph was busy preening himself under the bright, silvery moonlight near the shores of a sapphire lake.

He sat on a log, carefully removing any twigs or leaves that may have gotten to his earthy brown hair. His porcelain skin shone in the moonlight, making him glow and his jade-green eyes were critically examining the leaves on the vines that wrapped around him. With a careful hand, he smoothed out any rumpled leaves and picked those which seemed to be wilting. Even though he was wrapped up in his pampering, the voice that echoed through the woods did not escape his notice.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see  
_

Kurt stopped as the melody resonated in the air. Something in him suddenly throbbed, his heart? It was as if that song was meant for him, perfectly expressing what he felt. At that moment, he felt the need to see whom that voice belonged to.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

The voice was masculine, deep and seemingly gentle, and the wood nymph contemplated for a moment whether it was from a human or not. He closed his eyes and listened intently. _Nay, it is a human._, he decided. Magical creatures whose greatest ability was singing had voices that seemed like pure instruments and were perfect in every way but this voice was raspy and rough at some points. However, that fact only added to the realness of the singer.

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

The song ended rather abruptly whilst the last note still hung in the air. Kurt snapped out of his daydream. He looked around him and saw that the serenity that blanketed the forest had not been disturbed. The crickets still chirped, the lake still lapping the shore softly and the breeze carrying silent sounds. The wood nymph cocked his head, waiting if that voice decided to sing again. He waited but the music that once filled the air never came back. He shrugged and walked hastily to a nearby clump of trees he had remade into his home.

As he arrived in front of two gargantuan trees, he slowly made his way up by riding a rather enormous leaf that grew steadily until he reached the top. There, nestled between the branches, lay a simple hammock made completely of bright green vines decorated by numerous flowers. The wood nymph yawned, as he lied down, the music that he heard earlier being the last thing he heard and thought of before nodding off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I'm doing three multi-chaptered fics right now. Wow, what a nerve I have. So sorry if I don't update soon, exams are this week and I have to study my cute butt off if I want to be in the top ten. Wish me luck! Oh yeah, leave a review if you wuv me (which I'm sure you do)!

_Advertisement:_ Read my other Klaine fics too! Especially 'So Much for my Happy Ending'. It's angst, so yeah. :D It only has two chapters as for now but I'm trying to update it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I ever own it, you'd be the first to know. ;)

**A/N:** Awww! Thanks to all who wished me a good luck on my exams! I love you guys! –insert kissy faces here- Well, here's chapter 2! The next chapter will be more… _interesting_… That I promise. :D

* * *

Dalton lies to the north of McKinley. It is a bigger land covering 940 square miles, which includes various lakes, forests and other forms of water and land. In contrast with McKinley, Dalton's citizens lived in harmony with each other and other magical creatures. They also strictly follow their nation's rules; one of the most important is the abstinence from any forms of fighting, big or small. As such, all of them live in complete synchronization. Peace emanates from every corner of this land; hence, a perfect Utopia.

And that is the land where our intrepid prince hails from.

Different sounds echoed within the forest as the sun slowly set, turning the once cerulean skies into an explosion of oranges and yellows.

The sound of crickets chirping softly, hidden in the thick foliage.

The sound of water resonating even if it was yards away.

The sound of the breeze, whispering incoherent words.

The sound of a small campfire, crackling and sending orange sparks into the equally colored sky.

The sound of calm breathing emanating from a dozing man, half-sitting on the damp ground.

Said man leaned on the trunk of a broad tree. He had a curly mass of dark hair and a tanned complexion. He also had a strong build and seemed to be only in his early twenties. His clothes were the normal ones that travelers usually donned; a grey long-sleeved shirt under an olive green tunic with gold-colored hems, light brown breeches and a pair of olive green boots.

"Nnnguh.." he mumbled in his sleep. His eyebrows were scrunched together and looked as if he was immersed in an unpleasant memory.

"_Mother. Father." Blaine knelt down on his knees, his curly black hair falling in front of his face. He rose slowly to meet the twin raptor gazes of the King and Queen of Dalton – his parents._

_He remembered just yesterday, they had informed him of the need to have someone in mind for marriage. They did not think that he would be surprised by that fact, considering that he was just a month away from his 21__st__ birthday._

"_Rise son." King Anderson commanded. When Blaine had stood, he asked, "What is it you needed to inform us?" His consort looked at their son hopefully, anticipating that he had found someone he wanted to marry._

_Blaine cleared his throat. "I am well aware of the– " he paused, trying to find the right words. " – urgency of my marriage. The kingdom needs future regents, such information is not new to me, however I would like to request that I travel for the meantime to ponder on things." His parents stared at him with a look that said their displeasure at what he said._

_He was quick to interject another reason. "I might even find a worthy husband." His parents did not flinch at him saying 'husband' instead of the usual 'wife'. They knew of what gender their son preferred and they were at peace at that fact. At the reason that Blaine gave, they turned to each other and King Anderson stiffly nodded._

"_Before the sun sets on the last day of the month, return and we shall discuss your marriage." he said. Blaine bowed and expressed his gratitude before turning to leave._

His eyes snapped open. Sweat trailed down his forehead even as the cold wind swirled in invisible eddies all around him. He shook his head. _It is only another dream, more of a memory actually._, he assured himself. With a sigh, he picked up a nearby stick and poked at the fire, sending more sparks in the air.

It wasn't that he didn't want to marry. The gods knew he was actually eager to but the fact that he hadn't found the one man that would make his heart skip a beat, greatly troubled him. He had been to various kingdoms and had met many interested men but he felt that none of them was the one he was looking for. Melancholy clawed at his insides.

As he pondered over these, he watched the orange sky darken into a dark blue color that he had always been enamored with. The stars twinkled gaily and the moon shone bright silver.

No, he would not lose hope. He would find his soul mate, of that he was sure. With resolution filling his soul, he opened his mouth to sing.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see  
_

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine let the last notes of the song fade into the night air. _No one was ever meant to be alone_., he thought before drifting into a more fitful sleep.

…

Sunlight hit the prince's eyes. He fidgeted and swung an arm over them. It didn't work so he was forced to wake.

Blaine rubbed his eyes sleepily as he took in the life that filled the forest when morning came. There were birds chirping in the trees and various forest creatures chattering. Amidst all those sounds, he strained to hear the lake. He was planning to at least clean up before he continued with his journey.

When he was fully awake, he stowed his things back into his pack and carefully covered the dying embers of his campfire. He made his way to the lake and by the time that the sun was almost in its peak, he was enjoying the view of sapphire waters. Unable to contain his excitement at seeing such beauty, he quickly stripped down and jumped into the lake.

Cold waters washed over him and he immediately felt better. The chilly feeling of it alleviated the slight heat he experienced because of the morning sun. Soon, however, Blaine decided to continue with his journey. He hastily got out of the lake and donned a fresh pair of clothes after drying off.

He headed north, taking a seldom-used trail. Time passed and the murderous afternoon sun shone upon him, nearly burning his skin. He decided to rest for a while and let it pass. Further up the path, he saw a rather large cave. It appeared to be safe as he examined it before entering. There seemed to be no one using it so he set down his pack farther in and slumped to the ground, sweaty and tired.

Little did our prince know that the cave he was resting in was one of the caves that an infamous troll named Karofsky used. He was one of his kind that often caused trouble in McKinley. The bad news was that he was on his way to the particular cave that Blaine was currently resting in. He had just stolen a few crates of meat from a passing caravan and decided to stow them there.

Blaine had only been asleep for a few minutes when loud thuds woke him. His eyes flitted around as he tried to find the source of it. The footsteps became louder and the prince did not bother to stick around to learn what was causing it. He hurriedly grabbed his pack but he realized that it was too late as a large figure loomed at the mouth of the cave. It roared when it realized that someone was in _its_ cave. Blaine tried to make a run for it but failed when the figure grabbed him by his neck as he tried to pass it.

They came out into the fierce sunlight and he saw what held him by his neck.

A huge troll with pea soup green skin was lifting him up. It had grubby, fat hands and unkempt fingernails. Its irate grin showed off sickening, sharp yellow teeth and emitted a nauseating odor. It was wearing tatters and its head was topped by untamed, black hair. What were most disturbing about this creature, Blaine decided, were its eyes. They were eyes that glittered maniacally and emanated an aura of death and evil. How onyx eyes could do that, the prince couldn't figure out.

Blaine's lungs were now burning from the lack of oxygen. He tried jostling it but the troll held him tighter as a response and he was sure it was enough that it would leave marks on his neck. After a while, its grip loosened and he gasped for air. It was not done, however, Blaine realized as he was slammed into the nearest tree. He felt blood drip from his head at the impact. Multiple blows were set loose on his head and body as the troll pinned him onto the tree with one meaty hand.

The blows stopped after a while and he was tossed aside like a rag doll. He was bleeding profusely and bruises covered his body. A hand shaped mark encircled his neck, a few of his ribs were broken and he was sure that he might have a slight concussion. In that state, the troll left the prince, lying on the ground 20 meters from the cave.

Minutes passed and he was gasping for air. His lungs burned and the pain seemed too much to bear. However, despite all these, he walked a short distance, afraid that the troll would finish him off when it came back.

His mind was strong; too bad, he couldn't convince his body to stay strong too. Prince Blaine of Dalton collapsed unto the ground, broken and in the brink of death.

_Is this how I'm going to die? Alone and in some foreign land?_, he thought feebly. Tears started to run down his blood and dirt-stained cheeks.

"Well, this is it." he rasped. "Farewell world." He wanted to laugh at how melodramatic he was being and at the absurdity of this, but how could he help it? This day had started normally, until he was beat to death by some troll. A weak laugh escaped his chapped lips as darkness started to cloud his vision and numbness settled in his body.

The last thing he felt, heard and saw was a soft touch on his cheek, a gasp and a beautiful porcelain nymph.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! That was _soo_ long! I got carried away by writing, hehe, por favor. And I'm sorry for updating so late, I just had no time with all the reviewing I had to do. The next chapter is actually the last. -insert _aww_ sound here- So yeah, keep your fingers crossed for the ending you want. Just don't hope too much, I've been known to disappoint. Review m'kay? I will send Karofsky the troll after to anyone who doesn't! Bwahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, Blaine would never have kissed Rachel, he would have kissed Kurt.

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered through the trees, shining purposely on a hammock nestled between two trees. In that hammock lay a certain creature, a wood nymph to be exact. His skin glowed and stood in contrast with the vibrant green vines wrapping around every part of his body. His breath came in rhythmic successions and soft, pale lips were popped open in a slight 'o'.

Around him, birds chirped gaily.

Blooming flowers decorated the area in which he had rested.

Forest scents mixed with the flowery odor in the air.

All seemed to be at peace.

The dozing wood nymph wasn't even disturbed when a young man appeared from the thicket of trees and neither did the man see the enchanted creature sleeping way up in the branches. The human jumped into the lake as soon as he saw it and the slight noise he made did not even elicit a response from the nymph. After a while, he left, not disturbing the slumber of the magical being resting just a small distance from him.

Time passed as the temperate rays of the sun, which once blanketed the forest, became harsher as it reached its peak. The wood nymph that had lain asleep fidgeted as the temperature around him rose. Within a few minutes, he was already awake and stared at the life teeming around him before looking up at the blazing hot sun. He shielded his eyes as the forest canopy above him grew more leaves until they effectively blocked the light that blinded him. He sighed contentedly. Closing his eyes once more, he let the serenity envelop him in its warm caress.

Until a terrifying, bone-chilling roar erupted all around the forest.

Kurt's eyes snapped open at the savage sound. He fell from his hammock because of surprise and would have smacked onto the ground if it weren't for the vines that encircled his waist and set him onto the ground gently. Silently cursing, he looked around him to find the source of that horrible roar. He didn't have luck as his peripheral vision only covered a small area.

_Being a wood nymph surely had its benefits._, he thought. It was true. As a forest creature, he was connected to everything that grew out of the ground. It only required him to send his psyche through the roots of trees and this enabled him to 'see' as far as five leagues from where he was standing. Very useful at times like these.

He sat on the grass-covered ground and meditated to harness this ability. _Breathe in. Breathe out._, he chanted inwardly, _Feel everything. See everything._ With these thoughts in his mind, Kurt immediately became connected to every root and tree, and he didn't like what he saw.

Further up a trail, about twenty-five miles from him, a young man with a curly mop of black hair lay on his stomach on the ground, bruises decorating his gentle face and blood gushing out in torrents in various parts of his body. Kurt suppressed a sob, lest he break his concentration, and quickly scoured the surrounding areas to find the injured human's attacker. He found the felon immediately and wasn't surprised to find that it was Karofsky. He was sure it was the troll who committed it since its hands were stained with red and so were its tattered clothing.

The nymph ground his teeth in frustration. He needed to teach that _creature_ a lesson. What had possessed it to hurt an innocent human? Kurt huffed and commanded trees to block the troll's path. It had a confused look in its face as trees moved around it, more so when they wrapped around it, doing just what Kurt had ordered. In a blink of an eye, the troll was trapped in the middle of thick trunks. It roared and struggled but couldn't get free.

His payback done, Kurt gathered his psyche back after remembering the exact location of the hurt human and almost flew to reach him in time._ No one is going to die on my watch,_ he thought fiercely. The nymph arrived just in time to see the human still sprawled on the ground, barely breathing. He slowly approached the man, who looked worse and gently touched his cheek. A gasp escaped his pale lips, he was clearly affected by the mortal's current state.

He took a deep breath as he got himself ready for what he must do. Healing was one of a wood nymph's abilities but it called for extreme concentration and dedication and for some reason, Kurt had found himself wanting to do anything just to save this particular human. With that complete resolution implanted in his heart, the wood nymph called forth this ability. He poised his hands just above the injured man as they emitted a pulsating jade light that enveloped the mortal.

…

What Blaine last saw before passing into the darkness was a beautiful face, more particularly, a wood nymph's. He didn't put anymore thoughts on it when he realized that he couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. _So this is it_., he thought, _This is the end._

He was about to cease his struggles when a pulsating beat resonated deep within him. It steadily grew stronger and alleviated the numbness that Blaine was experiencing. Slowly, he felt the pain all over his body lessen until it was actually bearable. He heard his labored breaths and even the darkness that blinded him lifted. He opened his eyes to see his savior.

A wood nymph was kneeling beside him. The gorgeous creature was covered in vines that seemed to be colored in pale green. Blaine took in what the nymph looked like and realized that it was male. Why? The vines that snaked around the nymph's body clustered only at his waist downward, leaving his smooth, alabaster white chest exposed. His face was scrunched in complete concentration and a bright green light glowed softly at his hands.

A fresh wave of pain washed over Blaine as the light in the nymph's hands pulsated once. Every injury he had suddenly seemed to throb madly. He screamed in agony and closed his eyes tightly.

…

Kurt winced as the mortal yelled out in pain. He swallowed back an apology. Healing wasn't easy and he could not restore the man to full health immediately. Wounds like those that the brunette had acquired took at least three days to be fully healed. _He would need a lot of rest._, the nymph thought as he finished sealing the open wounds and slightly repairing the man's few broken ribs.

He relaxed when the human in front of him calmed down and appeared to have fallen into sleep. Kurt smiled weakly; all of the healing he had done tired him out. At least the mortal looked better already. His bleeding had stopped, the bruises on his face and body gave the impression of being days old and the slight concussion he had received was healed completely. All he would feel when he woke up was a major headache and throbbing all over his body. The cracked ribs, although healed, were still tender and the human would have to be careful in moving around. With the healing finished, the nymph decided to relocate the injured man to a safer place.

…

The sound of gurgling waters woke Blaine up. His eyes snapped open and he lay on the grass, covered with a soft blanket of leaves. The sky above him had faded into a light blue color and he felt confused as he tried to remember what happened. When he did though, he emitted a low moan as his head pounded madly and pain erupted in various parts of his body.

"Oh, you're awake." a melodious voice said, the speaker situated a few meters from him.

He turned to see who had spoken and stared right into a pair of glasz eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this is a sorta boring chapter isn't it? The fluff will ensue in the next one so don't fret and start pelting me with rotten tomatoes. I was planning to end it here _buuuut_ I just couldn't write it all under 2000 words. I try to keep meh chapters above 1000 words but no more than 2000 words. Hehe, I promise you would like the next one anyway. Maybe this fic would be 4-5 chapters after all. Well, just maybe. Leave a review m'kay? I will cut those who don't! Mwahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, it would air new episodes every day.

* * *

Blaine stared in amazement as the pair of eyes he gazed upon seemed to change color. Azure to jade. Jade to silver. Silver to Azure.

"You have really pretty eyes." he blurted out, unable to help himself. Awkward silence filled the air when he realized what he had just said.

_Crap._ He really, _really_ hadn't meant to say that out loud. As the prince's face reddened, he mentally scolded himself for being such a blundering fool then closed his eyes. He didn't even see who those eyes belonged to. What if it was some kind of simian or another troll? _Well - _, he thought, _ - beautiful eyes like those should belong to a beautiful creature, right?_

Laughter, like a peal of bells borne on a gentle breeze, interrupted his inner ramblings. His eyes snapped open at the sound and he gaped at what he saw.

As Blaine had just survived a near-to-death experience, he thought that what he had previously seen was a daydream or a hallucination. Why wouldn't he? The most beautiful creature he had ever seen sat a few meters away from him.

A wood nymph.

And even though Blaine was half-conscious when he saw that nymph, he was sure that who he had seen before and who he was seeing now were the same creatures. Green vines covered sinuous limbs and snaked around a lithe body. Pale, pink lips opened in gentle laughter. Perfect dun hair topped an angelic face. Soft-looking alabaster skin glowed mildly in the dreary sunlight.

The prince was gawking, that much he knew. He had never seen anything more stunning, not _ever_.

The laughing stopped. "Thank you for the compliment, but may I ask why you are staring at me like I've grown two heads?" an effeminate male voice asked. The question snapped Blaine out of his reverie. He blushed from the neck up.

Stuttering uncontrollably, he managed to let out a lousy excuse for an answer, "Uhm – I – ah – it's because – well – " The nymph shook with suppressed laughter. He covered his mouth and let out a cough, trying to control his snickers. "Never mind, my dear sir. Let that question be left unanswered." He said with amusement coloring his tone. The prince cleared his throat. "Thank you for saving me. I am forever in your debt for your kindness."

The nymph smiled. "You are most welcome." Blaine looked at him and attempted to sit up. Pain hummed in his bones, making him groan. The nymph sighed and stood up to help Blaine.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself. Your wounds have not fully healed yet. It will take three days at most." he explained.

Blaine nodded. "May I know your name?" he asked.

The nymph shyly smiled. "It's Kurt."

As soon as the prince could support himself, Kurt left him and retrieved a large leaf full of bright red berries.

_Kurt_. That was easily the most beautiful name he had heard in his own life.

"Now that you know mine, may I know yours?" Kurt asked, his eyes shining.

"Of course! It's Blaine."

The two smiled at each other. Blaine reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt." he said.

Kurt giggled and shook the boy's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Blaine."

At the moment their skins met each other, electricity jolted between them. They dismissed it and thought of it as nothing but the result of Kurt's cool skin being in contact with the warmth of Blaine's.

They chuckled, their laughs intertwining and filling the morning air.

...

"I think I may be in love with you..." Blaine whispered when Kurt had fallen asleep in a nearby tree.

"I was hoping I wouldn't, but I did. I have fallen for you." Kurt murmured as he stroked the sleeping prince's hair.

...

Three days had passed by without any disturbance.

Blaine spent them recuperating with Kurt taking care of him. They had surprisingly gotten along well, which was odd for a human and an enchanted creature. What they did not know was that the friendship they had formed had turned into love somewhere along the way.

It wasn't just a magical love-at-first-sight. The two had fallen for each other as each day passed. For Blaine, he only realized the fact that he was in love with the nymph when he began to think about never seeing Kurt again. For some unfathomable reason that he would soon come to know as love, that thought sent stabs of longing in his heart. He would miss the nymph's smiles, touches and bare presence.

For Kurt, he only realized that he was in love with the human when he was chatting with Blaine. The mere pleasure of just having someone to be with was something he would miss when the prince would leave. Kurt feared that day. Blaine was just someone who made him genuinely happy for once in his life. Even his friends didn't make him that blissful.

The two had adopted an odd way of sitting throughout the times they had spent together. Blaine would lean on a rock while Kurt would rest his head on the human's outstretched shoulder. They were comfortable in that position, completely aware of the heart beat of one another.

...

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at the nymph.

Kurt gazed at him with a questioning look. "Yes?"

"I was just planning on telling you something.." A nervous chuckle.

"Blaine, you know you could tell me anything."

"I know. But do you promise that whatever I may say won't ruin our friendship?"

"I promise. Now would you just get on with it?"

"O – okay.. It's – just – ah.. "

Blaine met Kurt's eyes with complete resolve. He knelt in front of the nymph and took Kurt's hand.

"I'm in love with you." he said, sincerity ringing in his voice.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating in like, a million of years! I was just busy and had writer's block for the longest time. I'm also sorry that this chapter is soooo short. I promise to make the next one longer and update it asap! So please don't hate me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, I would be on the show. My character's name would be Gene, a transvestite and a potential love interest for Kurt. ;P

* * *

"I'm in love with you," he said, sincerity ringing in his voice.

...

Kurt's eyes widened at hearing Blaine's words. Never in a million years had he thought that someone would actually say those to him. It seemed so surreal, like a dream he did not want to wake up from. He wanted to believe that it was true, that it was not some hallucination his mind was conjuring up.

Blaine nervously waited the nymph's reaction. He was terrified that he had done the wrong thing. _I mean, does he even love me back?_ He bit his lip unconsciously.

"K-Kurt?" he asked, rubbing circles on the nymph's hand. "I-I just don't know what to say anymore. I had to tell you. We may never meet again and I can't live with you not knowing my feelings for you."

Silence.

The prince's heart pounded wildly. He saw the confusion and conflict in Kurt's eyes. He sighed. Other than the fact that he feared having the nymph oblivious to his feelings, there was a greater fear that impeded his confession: Kurt may not even love him back.

He let go of Kurt's hand, scooting away from the nymph. "I completely understand if you don't even love me back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even dared to say anything. I'm so, _so _sor—" his words were cut off as Kurt's eyes finally met his.

Blaine found himself lost in those glasz eyes once more. A vast array of emotions pooled in them but what stood out from the rest was relief.

_Wait,_ the prince thought incredulously. _Relief? Could that mean...?_ However, he mentally kicked himself to prevent any false hope from getting into his brain.

"Blaine." Kurt suddenly murmured, his cheeks blooming and his stance cautious. "I-I am in love with you too."

Now it was Blaine's turn to be shocked. Of course, he hoped that the nymph loved him too but having it come true was truly mind-blowing.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Blaine inched towards Kurt. Kurt breathed heavily. _Is this really happening?_

It seemed to take forever but at long last, the two were practically breathing on one another, their faces only centimeters apart. As Blaine's eyes bored into Kurt's, he saw an emotion that he never thought he would ever experience in his whole lifetime.

_Love._

Neither had felt so lost in its heady pools. Neither had been so mesmerized and consumed by the pure, unadulterated ardor that coursed through their veins. It ran in their blood, turning their insides into mush. It was so profound; one could not hope to explain what it truly felt like if they had not yet experienced such emotion, and so deep; even the one who was drowning in it could only describe it as something so consuming and irrevocable. It was air that they needed to breathe yet they themselves were completely suffocated by it. A glorious feeling to behold; one that completed a being, one that cured any negativity residing in one's mind, and one that enabled a being to transcend everything.

Both the prince and the nymph breathed heavily, the impact of the emotion exploding in them making it hard to grasp the truth and consequence of their words fully. However, neither beings were fools. They knew what came after confessions.

_Seal it with a kiss._

Kurt and Blaine slowly closed the distance between them, their impulses acting out and blocking the uncertainty of everything. After a few seconds (which felt like a lifetime to them), their lips met for the very first time.

Nothing could have been sweeter.

It was only a close-mouthed kiss, yet it meant so much. It was a simple act but it was deeper than a mere touch, more intense than a plain gaze. It signified the beginning of a new world for the both of them.

They pulled away, both holding the hands of the other and both gazing at the other. It was Blaine who spoke first.

"I love you." he murmured.

...

**At this point of time, a fairy tale would end in a 'happily ever after'****.**

**But who said that this tale would end that way?**

...

Prince Blaine rode hard for two days and two nights, eager to reach Dalton by the third day's sunset. Three weeks had passed since he had left his homeland, and one of those; he had spent with Kurt.

_Kurt._

That single thought sent the prince careening into the memories he and the wood nymph had shared. Lying under the shade on a hot day. Canoodling lazily in a lush meadow. Exploring the beauty of the woods Kurt resided in. Simply spending the day entangled in a flowery field

How he wished he never left. If that were so, how could he in the first place?

The end of the month his father had given him was quickly coming to an end. Hence, Blaine wanted to inform his parents that they would have to pass the crown to his younger brother, Shane, because he wanted to spend the entirety of his life with Kurt. He knew that the King and Queen of Dalton would disapprove of his actions, yet he also knew that they would agree to it. They had seen him struggle with who he was and if there was someone who could truly make him happy, who were they to prevent him from being with that person?

He had informed Kurt of the same thing, and reluctantly, if one may add, the nymph had agreed. Even if the latter was saddened by the prince's short absence, Kurt understood it was necessary. How he wished to come but leaving the forest surely spelt his doom. It was one of the laws all magical creatures abided by that they could not leave the land they were born in: doing so would result in their death. Thus, the nymph stayed behind, promising to wait for his love.

"_Blaine?" Kurt called as the prince finished packing his horse he had bought in the nearby town. He held a single, red tulip bud in his delicate hands, offering it to Blaine. "Here, to remember me by as you undergo your journey."_

_Blaine stared at the nymph, already missing the other. "Thank you Kurt. I swear on my honor that I will return as soon as I can. I cannot bear to think of our separation being stretched longer than it may already be." he said. He clutched Kurt's hand and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the wood nymph's lips. "I love you."_

"_And so do I, my love."_

A league later, Blaine finally saw the peaks of the castle of Dalton. Empowered by the nearness of his homeland, he rode faster. It was a mere hour before he stood outside the palace's gate.

"Mother! Father!" he cried upon entering the throne room. "I bear news!"

At his call, his parents stood up from their dais. The queen was the one who rushed to him, so eager to see her son. "Blaine, darling! Your father and I have been worrying about you!" she exclaimed. The king only nodded gruffly, agreeing with his wife's words.

After a short conversation concerning the prince's well-being, he finally told them what he was there for. "Mother, Father. I have already told you that I bear news." he started, his parents sat back on their thrones. "I have met the person I want to be with for life." At his words, his mother's eyes twinkled while his father let out a harrumph. He continued before they could ask where the young man was. "However, he is a higher being than we. Adorned with our form but blessed with nature's gifts."

It seemed that his parents could not comprehend what he was saying. He sighed. "Simply put, he is a wood nymph, and a mesmerizing one at that."

_An hour and a half later..._

A sigh escaped the prince's lips. The conversation he had with his parents could have gone smoother, but at least they had agreed. It had taken a bit of persuasion on Blaine's part to make them see his way. In the end, however, it was all worth it.

He was alternating from saddling his horse for the journey back and gazing lovingly at the tulip that Kurt had given him as a smile adorned his face. Soon, so soon, he would finally see the love of his life, and they would be together forever.

A weak light caught his attention. Blaine turned to find the source and saw that it came from the bud, which was poking out slightly from his breast pocket. The tulip, it seemed, was glowing, and not in a good way. Slowly and ever so slowly, as the light grew weaker and duller, the bud wilted, until it was reduced to nothing but a withered and dried piece of plant.

Prince Blaine stared at it, horrified, before shortly coming into his senses and madly dashing out of the courtyard into the cold night.

...

Kurt faced the sky, resting upon the ground he and Blaine had sworn to meet on. His breathing was shallow, his eyes glassy, his body torn, and leaking out aloe in some parts. Who could have thought that he would not live to see his love return? Who could have thought that the troll that had attacked his love would break free of the prison the nymph had made and would come after him? Who could have thought that he would be completely unaware if it weren't for that monster casting a shadow upon him?

Yes, who could have?

Was it merely fate's mockery of creatures like him? All Kurt wanted to know was why. He had found love. Why had fate conspired to end him, now of all times?

The sun had set over an hour ago, and as the last wood nymph lay dying on the earth he sprung from, lights flickered all around. They seemed to be lamenting his death, if such was possible. He sighed. If the sun were only in the sky, he would have had a chance of recuperating, but alas, it was not. The cold bit at his destroyed body, making the chill more frigid than it already was.

With one last breath, Kurt belted out softly.

_I will love you, until my dying day..._

He closed his eyes. _I love you, Blaine._

...

Blaine arrived at the meadow a day and a half later; he had ridden day and night to reach McKinley Woodlands and as soon as he had, he had immediately started to look for Kurt, the love of his life.

All he saw in the field where they had promised to meet was a small bud sprouting from the ground shyly. The prince could only stare at it, unsure of what it signified. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Kurt?" he screamed. "KURT!"

He could not have lost the only being in the universe who completed him. He could not! It was too soon. Was the one week they had spent together all they had? Was that what the entire world had permitted them to have?

"It can't be, it can't be," he murmured.

No one answered, not even the slightest whisper from the wind or the softest rustle from the leaves.

The last ray of sunshine shone all around, angled correctly enough that it shone on the bud. Blaine looked up and saw it bloom. Now, in all of his lifetime, he had seen the most beautiful flowers bloom, but never will they compare to what he witnessed today.

The bud took its time opening, and even though it was red on the outside, the inside sparkled in unnatural colors, changing from azure to jade, jade to silver, silver to azure. When it had finished, it looked unlike any other flower Blaine had seen in his whole life. It possessed the simple beauty of a rose and the intricacy of a marigold in full bloom.

It was not the only thing that captured the prince's heart, soul and mind.

The fact that its color was one he had gazed into for only a week.

The color of Kurt's eyes.

He crawled towards the flower, and then collapsed at its side.

"I love you, Kurt."

...

* * *

...

A week later, McKinley hunters reported seeing a beautiful meadow, one that exploded with flowers of every kind. It was, however, deemed inaccessible by the fairy ring and the immense number of enchanted creatures that surrounded it. The main attraction of the field was a single, mysterious flower blooming in the middle. Wise men from all around had visited the area and commented that they had never seen such a thing before. Of course, what flower seemed to be glass and shone in three different colors?

Aside from that peculiarity was the fact that the meadow was always swarmed with small, hazel butterflies. No one had the answer to this phenomenon. Likewise, no one dared to intrude the field. Something kept them away, an emotion they could not understood overcoming them that they would always end up leaving without any further intentions than to gaze at the meadow.

It continued for centuries, the flower never wilting and the butterflies never leaving.

And no one ever knew why.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I am SO sorry for not updating in like, a month. T'was just being lazy and busy at the same time. So uhm, how did you like the ending? I know I killed Kurt AGAIN with Blaine in tow this time, but that was how I had always envisioned this story to end. I'm sorry to have disappointed you guys. Please don't feed me to the kraken!

**Leave a last review! Whether they be flaming me for killing Klaine or complimenting me for a job well done. Until next time!**


End file.
